Stones of Myth
by Makoto Barton
Summary: The nine Stones of Myth have been found, 5 have been stolen from the man who wants to use them for a purpose unknown to anyone. Except two, Makoto and Setsuna must take the stones back and reveil the secrets before it is too late. Though they must get hel
1. Yoarashi

STONES OF MYTH: CHAPTER 1

The figure ran quickly down the darkened hallways. With his mind on only one thing and that was getting out. He quickly turned the corner, only to run into three soldiers. A smirk crossed over his lips. Skillfully, a black gloved hand unsheathed a blade of silver and fluorite. Soon the three soldiers became corpses cluttering up the floor.

"Yoarashi, you have less then a minute left. You must get out of there now!" Yoarashi looked at his blade now covered in blood. Chanting began to fill the hallway, the blade softly glowed green; the deep red blood that had once covered the ancient and powerful weapon was now gone. "Yoarashi NOW!" Emerald eyes rolled at the annoying voice.

"...Fine" The green eyes scanned the room, till they landed on a window. "Perfect." Quickly Yoarashi ran towards the window, using his arms to shield his eyes as he crashed threw the plate glass. His body was falling down, splashing into the water at the same moment that the building blew up. Green eyes resurfaced just in time to see flames, hear cries of anguish, and feel nothing. Unknown to all, a black figure slowly swam away, laughing on the inside. Calm and emotionless on the outside.

Late last night, a research facility was destroyed. There is little evidence as to who did it, what they wanted or even if the got it. Coming up ne- The TV was turned off.

"That is the forth building this month. What is strange is that none of the building had anything in common."

"Is there a pattern in the bombings Hiiro?" The four looked at the teen hidden in the shadows.

"Yes. Even though they were owned by different corporations, these corporations were all owned by one man, James Achilles. He had each facility researching different stones, and the one last night was apatite."

They all stayed quiet, listening carefully to what he was saying. "So far the buildings that had rubilite, garnet, aquamarine, and apatite had been destroyed. The one main gem that they were studying was not found. Une believes that whoever is responsible for the destruction, have a big interest in the stones. All we have to do is predict which one will be hit next." Quatra looked at the list of gems, something seemed familiar. They reminded him of...

"Setsuna..." Quatra stood quickly and headed towards Hiiro and his laptop. "These stones represent the planets." Softly pushing Hiiro aside, Quatra began to type. "These three represent Mercury, Mars, and Venus. This one represents the moon. These four are for Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. And this one for Jupiter. So far they have Mars, Venus, Neptune, and Mercury. Going by what we have here they will either go for the 'Moon' or the 'Uranus' stone."

"Hey great job Quat! Now where are these bases?"


	2. Failure

STONES OF MYTH: CHAPTER 2

"Were you successful Yoarashi?"

"Why ask?" An emotionless voice asked. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the blue stone. "Are you sure it is hers?" 

"Positive, the energy readings were high when I scanned the area, and now they are off the charts. Yoarashi go change. A soaking wet person does not do well in a room full of equipment."

'Yoarashi' rolled his eyes. "Fine Setsuna, call me on my communicator when you know where the next stone is." He walked out, pulling the mask from his face, to reveal a girl with golden brown hair that fell just below her shoulder blades, and deep green eyes. Walking outside, she jumped onto her motorbike and drove off.

"Quatra are you sure you guessed their system right. I mean we have been watching this place for 3 days. And there has yet to be a disturbance." For the past three days Duo and Quatra had been watching the building that studied moon stones. While Trowa, Hiiro and Wufei were watching the facility that had spinel. They had drawn straws for who would have to do the stakeout with Duo and Quatra lost. To the happiness of the others. Yet no one had shown up. And Duo was getting tired of wasting his time.

"Yes Duo, even if I got their system wrong these two facilities are the closest to the last hit." Quatra was getting a little tired of Duo's whining and hoped that they would hit soon. Luckily His wish was granted. The alarms went off; people began fleeing from the building. 

"I guess they have been practicing for this hu?" Duo joked. "Well, let's go!"

"No, we wait. All of the people are gone right. So just watch the building, we need to catch these people in the act."

"You're no fun." Duo whined yet again. They only sat there for a few seconds, and then heard a crashing sound.

"There!" Quatra yelled, pointing to a retreating figure, running threw the grass. The two jumped down, following the figure. "We can't let him escape!" 

Yoarashi heard a loud voice yelling behind her. Looking back she saw two figures chasing her. God how she loved a challenge! Stopping Yoarashi pulled out her sword. Both boys stopped once they saw the blade, slightly shocked that this guy knew how to handle one. She smirked pointing her blade at them.

"You either turn back now or die." She yelled loud enough for them to hear. 

"Give us the gem and we will leave!" Duo yelled back loud enough for everyone on the planet to hear.

"Good I didn't want you to leave anyway." She whispered, her began to glow green as she chanted in an ancient language, soon the sword glowed the same color.

"Um Quatra I don't think I should have said that." Duo said nervously. The blonde just glared at him. Taking out his gun, Quatra held it up; making sure that the man in front of him saw it.

"Put the weapon down or I will shoot!" Yoarashi laughed, and then charged the two.

"Um Quatra I think you made it worse." Quatra was beginning to regret having Duo as a partner.

"Stop or I will fire!" He had no choice, Quatra fired two shots. Yoarashi dodged the first, but the second slammed just below her collar bone. Though she was just shot, Yoarashi did not stop, or show any sigh of pain.

"Oh great another Hiiro." Duo weakly joked, thinking that he was about to die or worse loose his braid. Quatra had a mission, and he took it just as seriously Hiiro. I will not fail He shot until his gun was out of bullets. This shocked both Duo and Yoarashi. She was trained well, but no one could dodge that many bullets. Two hit her leg while one plunged into her side. Yoarashi grunted in pain, falling to her knees, the only thing that was holding her up was the sword.

"Setsuna...I failed."


	3. Not quite

STONES OF MYTH: CHAPTER 2

"Setsuna...I failed."

Dream

"Mama! Papa!" A small child ran threw the remains of her home. "Mama!" Her green eyes franticly searching for any sigh of her parents. Falling to her knees she began to cry. "Mama, Papa." The little girl was lost, her parents were gone. She had no one.

"Makoto." A calm voice whispered; the child stopped crying. Her little head looked up and she came face to face with an older woman. She had long green hair and large red sapphire eyes. "They are not here. They have left this dimension. They will no longer suffer." Big emerald eyes looked into the woman's red ones.

"What will I do without them?" She whispered, hopping that this stranger would have the answer.

"I will protect you, until you are able to help me."

Yoarashi's eyes shot open, she sat up quickly only to be forced back down. Her back connected with a hard, cold surface. Trying to get up again, she found out that her arms, legs and waist were strapped down. A slight growl escaped her lips, stopping when a gun came into her view.

"Where is it?" Yoarashi's eyes moved slowly to where the voice came from. No emotion showed on her face when she saw who addressed her. She just closed her eyes and placed her head back down.

"Pathetic woman, he asked you a question." An arrogant voice ordered. Yoarashi was not weak, and if she could just break the straps that were holding her down, she would make these fools pay.

"Let's just calmly talk to her; it would be easier then yelling." Yoarashi smirked

"Your one to talk, you are the reason that I am here." Her eyes opened, and she glared at him. "You are the reason that I failed." she laughed. The five boys looked at the girl strangely.

"Why is she laughing?"

"I am not sure, maybe you broke her Quat." They all looked at Duo like he was insane. A light beeping interrupted their strange interrogation of Yoarashi. They began to search the room, until Trowa saw that it was the girls watch. Pressing the flashing button, a very loud, very angry voice began yelling.

"MAKOTO! Where the hell are you! Did you block your energy from me to go drinking AGAIN! Damn it Makoto why aren't you answering me?" Yoarashi growled.

"Next time check first before berating me." A gasp was heard over the communicator as Setsuna realized her mistake.

"If you do not get back here in 20 minutes Mako there will be trouble." The line went dead after the last words were spoken. Yoarashi knew what would happen if she didn't get out of this place. I don't want to but... Closing her eyes, she began to chant.

"Um guys...I think that we have a slight problem." Within seconds a sword materialized in front of Yoarashi. She stopped chanting and the sword fell cutting her left hand as well as the metallic strap. Grabbing the handle, Yoarashi quickly freed herself. Smirking at the boys faces, she reached behind her and pulled out the stone.

"I assume that you were looking for this." She laughed, taunting them with their stupidity. Glancing behind her, Yoarashi noticed a large window. "Well I would love to stay but as you know I am wanted somewhere else. Ja ne." Turning around, she ran threw the window, falling down and landing on the hard ground.

"Well I guess she had the rock on her the entire time. Who woulda thought." They all glared at the braided idiot.


	4. How?

STONES OF MYTH: CHAPTER 4

"This cannot be happening. I have worked to hard to acquire these stones, and some bitch comes along and takes half of them!"

"I am sorry Sir, but they got to us before we could complete the transfer. There is nothing that we could do. We lost 5 of our stones, we still have the 3 other stones garnett, citrine and spinel."

"...And what of the last?"

"We have yet to locate the last. Our computers are not getting stable energy readings."

"What do you mean 'stable readings'?"

"Just before the buildings explode the computer gets a very strong reading. At the last building; after the attack we received two readings. One close to the remains, and another nowhere near any research facility."

"Where was it?"

"The Sank Kingdom."

"What happened?" Setsuna asked when Yoarashi finally entered the room.

"Someone figured out your system." Taking the stone out of her pocket, Yoarashi tossed to over to her guardian. Setsuna sighed.

"I want you to go after 'Pluto' next." Yoarashi eyed the woman, "I thought you had it?" Setsuna shook her head.

"I wasn't able to find it. Makoto, I need you to recover my stone."

"Why. What is so important about your stone? Or the others for that matter?"

"The nine stones represent the nine planets of myth. Each has their own powers, but they all have the same master. Once a stone joins the master they will change into a weapon. The rubilite becomes a fantasy crossbow, the citrine becomes Chinese throwing stars, the moon stone becomes the fang of Baelin, apatite envelopes its wearer in a shield of energy, garnett is a Celtic spear, aquamarine is the war fan, spinel is an Anzac dagger, amethest is the second sword of darkness, and flourite becomes the Greek sword of legend. However, you may not be the master. Makoto you may wield the sword, but none of the others have joined with you. You are not worthy to join with the other stones yet. You must change." Yoarashi looked at her, her mind was coping all of the information into her memory.

"How do I become worthy?" she questioned, slightly dreading the answer.

"You must become perfect."


	5. Death

STONES OF MYTH: CHAPTER 5

Makoto sat on the rocky edge of the cliff, facing out to the open waters of the great ocean. With both of her hands on her sword, she was concentrating, trying to get a deeper connection with her weapon. Her fists clenched over the sharp blade, red blood began to flow out of her hands and covered the smooth, untainted weapon. Makoto growled in anger. It was telling her nothing...Correction, it wouldn't tell her anything. Setsuna is wrong! her mind screamed, how could she talk to her weapon! It all seemed idiotic to Makoto. Talking to a weapon, the only thing that a weapon could do was defend and kill. It didn't have a mind of its own!

"Goddamn piece of shit!" Makoto opened her eyes and looked down at the now sticky weapon. She shook her head and got up. "It will tell you your right path!" she mocked Setsuna. "Yeah right!" She yelled to the raging surf that was crashing against the rocky cliff. Makoto turned to leave when her sword got pulled out of her grasp. Her eyes widened as she saw a woman who was dressed in green silk lift the sword high above her head and plunge it right into Makoto's heart. Shining green blood began to pour out of her mouth and out of the wound that was just inflicted on her.

"You wish to become perfect?" The woman in green asked. "You wanted to be connected with this gift from the gods?" The woman watched Makoto sink to the ground, becoming unconscious, due to lack of blood and pain. "You, Makoto of the Jupiter, you must go back and be made. Be created. Only then will you become fluorite. Only then will you be accepted by rubilite." With those words, the woman faded into the setting sun, leaving the dying girl to her fate.

Quatra sat alone in his room. He was staring out the window, his mind straying out of thought and time. While in his hands, he held a photo...aged by time and salty tears, of a woman who wore a purple evening gown, with long green hair and bright purple eyes, holding on to a man who looked very much like a boy, from his silvery blonde hair to his sky blue eyes and boyish smile. Why now? Why would you resurface after all these years?

"Quatra?" Trowa had entered Quatra's room ten minutes ago, he hadn't said anything. People need time...time to think. Time to grieve. Quatra seemed to need both at the moment.

"What is it Trowa?" He asked softly. Even though he already knew, Quatra needed to hear it from someone else.

"Hiiro has found Makoto's base. We are all ready to leave." Quatra nodded, standing up he placed the picture in his breast pocket and turned around.

"Alright. I am ready."

"Sir, we have uncovered it! We have finally revealed spinel as an Anzac dagger!" The man only gazed over his shoulder.

"Have you found out how to connect with it yet?"

"We have translated the inscriptions in the ancient text Sir, but we do not know what it means."

"Bring it to me. The text and the dagger."

"As you wish Sir."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Rebirth of two

STONES OF MYTH: CHAPTER 6

The pain was immense, but the shock of what happened seemed to hurt even more. Makoto tried to lift her arms to pull out the weapon, but they would not move, if it was fear or just because the rest of her had already left, she did not know. All she knew was that she was fading, her mind was fading fast. Quickly the body that had once belonged to her had seemed to melt away into a green pile of metallic blood; the sword that killed her seemed to disappear as well.

As she opened her eyes all she saw was darkness, once Makoto found that she could move her arms and legs, she reached for the stone. Her eyes widened in shock, NO! It must be there, it never leaves Me. after searching her entire body for the stone, she checked around her feet, whatever she was standing on was hard and slimy. Makoto suddenly became blinded by a bright green light; she covered her eyes but it did no good, the light seemed to penetrate her skin and kept her blind.

"Makoto, Daughter of the Jupiter, Wielder of the Greek Sword. You were chosen to fight an ancient evil that has been haunting the world of men. It is you and only you that was freed from your prison in time, and sent to this world. You are the only one of the Nine who was ever able to wield your weapon with skill beyond that of the other Daughters."

Makoto headed towards the light, her eyes got used to the light quickly and saw that it was actually the woman who had killed her.

"What am I doing here?" The woman laughed, smiling at Makoto, she leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You are here, because you wanted to be perfect. You wanted all of the stones that are in your possession to join with you and help you in your quest." Makoto nodded, she did understand that part but, "Why did you kill me?" the woman's smile seemed to grow.

"It was the only way that I could ever get the stones to join you, my daughter. I am recreating your body, building it with the stone. You will have to do this with every stone that you want to join with. Each time you join you will meet the guardian of the planet that represents that stone."

"So I must die five more times?" The woman nodded, "Each time that you die, you will be recreated with the stones that you are joining with or already joined with, and each time that you are reborn you will have a mark on you to symbolize just who and what you are." Makoto nodded in understanding, "There is also a perk to the recreation, you will never have to carry the stones around with you, once they are joined to you all you have to do is call for the weapon and it will appear there are also other powers that you will discover with time." The woman looked up and smiled, "Ah, are you ready Makoto, because your body is."

Quatra looked grim as they headed towards the base where Makoto had lived. It seemed that even though there was tons of equipment in the base there was only one person who was in there. Setsuna, why did you leave me? Looking down at his ring, Quatra focused on the one garnet gem that was placed in the center of the braided band. He smiled softly as he remembered the moment that she met him, and the moment that he knew that she was going to be with him forever...or so he thought. Squeezing his fists tightly, one drop of blood slipped out of his fist and fell on to his pants.

"We're here!" Duo cried, the others hushed him and Hiiro slowed the car down to a crawl.

"Trowa, is there anyone in the building now?" Hiiro asked calmly. Trowa began typing furiously, after a few beeps he shook his head, "There is no sign of anyone in the building." Hiiro stopped the car and they all got out. Getting their guns ready they headed towards the dark building. When they were only ten feet away a bright green light appeared out of no where. Raising their guns they focused on the middle of the light, it died down to reveal a girl with brown hair that went down to her waist and had a few green highlights in it. She also had one strip on either side of her cheek in deep green. She was dressed in an emerald velvet Chinese style dress, with two slits up either side, ending at her waist.

"Well, well, well, so we meet again." Makoto smiled, her sword materialized in her hand, "We have yet to formally introduce ourselves, I am Makoto, Daughter of Jupiter and Protector of this planet." Tilting her head she looked at the five boys, "Who are you?" Quatra stepped forward, "I am Quatra Rababa Winner, we are here to find out why you have been destroying the research facilities, and who you are working for." Makoto smiled.

"I am working for one woman; it is just me and her here. If you are here to threaten her life or our mission, I will have to destroy you." Quatra began to head towards her. "Is it Setsuna that you are working for? Why is she doing this?" Makoto laughed and made her sword disappear. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Makoto moved to the side and out of the building appeared Setsuna.

Lifting the dagger above his head, James began to read the text out loud, then plunged the spinel dagger into his heart and fell to the ground. His body melted away in a orange/gold colour, it took several minutes but his body finally materialized in the room again, this time instead of being a man in his 50s, his body was that of a twenty year old. His hair black as night with orange highlights and his arms were covered in swirls of metallic orange. Raising his arms, he made the dagger appear in his hand. His laughter broke threw the silent room, "It has begun!"


End file.
